I love you
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: After a nasty breakup Michiru runs to the only person she knows she can depend on. What what happens when that certain person decides it's finally time to reveal her secrets?


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : After a nasty break-up Michiru runs to the only person she knows she can depend on. What what happens when that certain person decides it's finally time to reveal her secrets?

Pairing : HarukaMichiru

A/N : I don't like this story much but after a friend of mine read it she told me I should post it. I decided to do so. Like it, don't like it? Let me know!

* * *

**I love you**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

Michiru could feel tears stream down her face. She couldn't remember when or how she had ended up on the streets but ever since she had closed the door behind her back she had been running. Running in an unknown direction. She should've known better. She shouldn't have trusted _him _that easily. It hadn't been a surprise to find her boyfriend kissing another girl. It hadn't even been the first time.

Why did she even stay with him? Well, past tense. She wasn't with him anymore. He had betrayed her trust too many times now.

Slowly Michiru slowed down her pace, staring at the building in front of her with a shocked expression on her face. All the time she had been running towards the person she should've been running from in the first place. Yes, it was true this all had started as an escape from her boyfriend. No, ex-boyfriend but she also had been trying to avoid _her. _Haruka Tenoh.

They had been friend since forever but somehow they had grown apart. To be more precise, Haruka decided she didn't care about Michiru anymore after the aqua haired girl had met _him. _At first Michiru had tried to contact Haruka, find out what was wrong. When the blonde kept pushing away she had simply given up. That had been about two months ago. She was certain that Haruka had already forgotten about her.

Michiru had been too deep in thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the front door of the appartment which was open now. Revealing a tall figure. ''Didn't I tell you that tears don't suit you.'' The person said causing Michiru to look up at Haruka.

The blonde just stood in the door way with a smile on her face. For a moment she didn't know what to do but just stand there and stare at Haruka. Why wasn't she angry? Why was Haruka being nice like that?

Haruka's smile faded. ''Come in.'' She said. It wasn't a real invitation it was more like a command. Michiru obeyed as she slowly started to walk towards the door opening and the blonde tomboy.

After a few minutes of awkwardness Michiru had followed Haruka into the livingroom. It hadn't changed much. Although to Michiru this place had never felt as empty as it did now. ''He did it again, didn't he?'' Haruka asked, knowing the answer.

Michiru hung her head down in shame. When she and Haruka still were friends _he _used to cheat on her too. He promised to change and everytime Michiru managed to forgive him. Haruka had warned her over and over but she hadn't listened. So foolish. ''Thought so.'' Haruka sighed, falling back on the couch.

''How have you been?'' Michiru questioned but the truth was she didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't want to hear how happy and glad Haruka was without her. What she had managed to do without her by her side.

''To be honest...'' Haruka paused for a moment. ''Well, as you can see I am still breathing.'' Michiru raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Haruka to admit those things. Okay, it wasn't really 'admitting' something. After all, Haruka hadn't said much. But to Michiru it felt different than usual. Haruka almost looked as if she was about to cry. What had ever happened to that lively tomboy who hide her feelings for anything and anyone?

''I see,'' Michiru whispered, looking down at her hands. What was she going to do now? Talk to the blonde as if nothing happened? Discuss with Haruka what _did _happen. Apologize for leaving Haruka alone like she had done or... Or was it better to just turn around and leave. Never come back again.

She snapped out of her thoughts the moment she realised Haruka had stood up from the couch and had walked over to her side. ''Crying really doesn't fit you. No one is worth crying over.'' The blonde stated, slowly wiping away the smaller girl's tears. ''He surely isn't worth it.''

''Haruka I...'' She was silenced by the other's fingers on her lips.

''No Michi, don't say anything. Right now...'' Haruka pulled her hand back. It seemed like she was having a hard time finding the right words. But then, without any warning she pulled Michiru into a tight hug. ''I don't want to discuss what happened. I don't want to hear _his _name. I just want...''

''Haruka...'' Michiru interrupted the other, pulling back slightly. ''I shouldn't have come.''

''Why not?'' Haruka hissed. She was angry. It was something Michiru wasn't used on seeing. Atleast not towards her. Never before had Haruka ever used such a tone against her.

''I don't know what led me here but...'' Michiru paused, placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was racing.

Haruka stepped back as well now. ''Why did you stay with _him_?''

The other girl looked up in shock. Why? Why? She truly had no idea why she had sticked by _his _side for that long. She knew _he_ would never change. She knew _he_ would just break every promise _he _had ever made. No, there certainly was a reason for staying around for this long. Michiru sighed. ''Because _he's_ everything you're not.''

A sad smile appeared on the blonde's lips. ''I didn't know I was such a lousy person.''

''That's not it.'' Michiru quickly said. ''That's not it.'' She repeated. ''You were such a great friend. You always made me smile when I was down, you cheered me up when I felt like crying. You hold me when I thought I was alone in this world. You stood behind me no matter how wrong I was. You loved me like... But...'' Tears were now streaming down her face. ''That's not possible...'' She stammered.

''What's not possible? How can you dislike me so much when you claim I was such a good friend?''

''Because...'' Michiru hesitated for a moment. ''Because... I wasn't looking for a good friend. You just let me walk away with _him. _After I realised it wasn't what I wanted you were already gone. I was never looking for a friend. I was looking for...''

Haruka just stood there. Was Michiru really saying what she thought she was?

''I was just looking for a lover. Someone to call mine. Someone who could hold me, kiss me and tell me they love me.'' Michiru finally looked up, her eyes meeting Haruka's. ''And that's something I couldn't find in you.''

''Who says that?!'' Haruka yelled but got cut off by the other.

''You were constantly flirting with all those girls. You didn't like them but yet you kept messing around with them. And then there was Minako. She was by your side every single second. Holding your arm, whispering stupid stuff to you, private stuff, kissing your cheek!'' Michiru was raging at this point. ''And you didn't mind! You just let her! You let all of them in except for...''

''Except for you.'' Haruka finished.

Michiru nodded.''Except for me. I was the only one you saw as 'just a good friend'. What does that make me? A fool?''

''No Michi.'' Haruka sighed. ''That makes me a fool. I didn't know it was bothering you. If I knew... I didn't think you would love someone like me. You've been...'' Haruka couldn't even finish her sentence. Michiru had slapped Haurka across her cheeks, leaving a red spot on the blonde's skin.

''You bloody fool!'' Michiru screamed. ''Liar! Liar! If you really loved me you would've... would've come to me. Stopped me from ruining my life by _his _side!'' The aqua haired girl wanted to turn around but Haruka stopped her, taking the smaller girl's hands in her own.

''You can't blame me for that!'' Haruka yelled. ''You choose him over me. Atleast that's how I felt. You ruined it yourself. You sticked by his side. I warned you over and over about him but you didn't listen. Don't blame your misfortune on me!''

It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Michiru decided to break through the silence. ''You're right.''

''Yep...'' Haruka replied with a smirk causing Michiru to smack her playfully. Somehow there was still a bit left of the tension but the rest of it had been replaced by something else. Something both of them couldn't explain.

''This is the part where you say you're sorry.'' Michiru cried although her tears were caused by happiness more than sadness.

''This is the part where you kiss me and then tell me you're sorry.'' Haruka corrected the other. ''The only thing I am sorry about is for letting things get this far.''

A smile appeared on Michiru's lips as her tears just stopped falling. She no longer felt like crying anymore and with that thought on her mind she kissed the blonde. All the passion she had been missing out on, all the hidden feelings and emotions were put in that kiss. The same counted for Haruka. Never before had a kiss tasted this sweet.

A few minutes later they pulled back again, both smiling. ''I am sorry.''

''Me too.'' Came the reply as Haruka pulled her new found love in her arms.

It stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Both were enjoying the feeling of just being together like this. After all, it had been a while. ''Would it be too early to say...''

''No, it would be the perfect time to,'' Haruka interrupted the smaller girl.

''I love you...'' Michiru whispered. _'I always have and always will. I am sorry it took me so long...' _

**The End **


End file.
